


and yet...

by InLust



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Relationship, disaster bisexuals, pool side conversation, post s2e4, rambling sandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Kate's not good at lying and Sandra's pretty good at it. The thing is why is she so worked up over Sandra callingherMrs. Carlisle?





	and yet...

**Author's Note:**

> it's a rollercoaster of emotions this fic yes it is 
> 
> you can't honestly tell me that i shouldn't ship these women when they keep having tender moments even though theyre "enemies"

Sandra and Kate get all but 15 minutes of rest and relaxation when someone comes by to speak to them. It must have been the way they were dressed if it wasn’t so obvious. 

A worker comes by looking unsure of himself, timidly saying, “I’m sorry, ma’ams, the pool is for hotel guests.” 

Kate’s face instantly turns red because it’s an embarrassing situation to be caught in and it’s rare for her to break a simple rule. Her mouth unconsciously drops open as she fishes for a response from Sandra. 

Sandra looks cool at a cucumber. It must be from all the years she’s done this with her father and she looks up resolutely at the teenage boy. “We are guests. You can check with registration for the Carlisles in Room 328.” She stares him down hard. 

The easiest thing would be to say sorry and leave in Kate’s opinion. The least ruffled feathers the better because she’s never been good at lying. Instead Kate just stares in awe at Sandra because it might just be the lighting of the poolside under the natural sunlight but Sandra is radiating confidence like she’s never seen before. Even if it is under false pretenses. 

He looks uncomfortable and looks to Kate as if she were a separate entity. He’s started to repeat himself but Sandra interrupts him.

“ _We_ are under the Carlisles,” Sandra clarifies. Kate’s eyes shoot to Sandra and Sandra stares at her with a tilt of her head to go with it. 

“Uh-uhm, _yes_ , we are the Carlisles,” Kate does her best not to stammer. Why is she stammering? “I took her last name.” It comes out sounding dumb and Kate feels extremely hot at her neck. 

She really shouldn’t feel the way she does about lying, let alone lying about being married to Sandra. The thought itself is starting to send her into cardiac distress. 

_Oh god,_ she can feel her heart pounding inside of her now. 

There’s a small smile at Sandra’s lips before she quickly snaps back to the boy. “If you don’t mind, _my wife_ and I would really like to enjoy our well deserved vacation. Or would you like me to talk to your manager--” 

The boy shuts up before Sandra can finish and scuttles away quickly.

Kate finally lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding onto. 

Sandra snickers at her as she leans back in her chair just as relieved. “You alright? I thought you were going to have a panic attack.”  

“I’ve never have been good at lying,” Kate admits sheepishly. Her throat feels dry as she sits up. “We could’ve apologized and--” 

“Kate,” Sandra calls out, interrupting her thoughts because her voice is surprisingly calming and soothing. 

Kate heard it when Sandra was talking to Doug and now she gets why he calmed down so quickly. “Should we go?” she asks, still vaguely shaking off her worry. There are butterflies in her stomach now. 

“ _One hour_. We said we’d get one hour.” Sandra reminds. 

“What if he comes back?” 

“He won’t come back in an hour.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“He practically ran away as soon as I mentioned talking to his manager.” 

“Which was insanely risky.” 

“But would’ve bought us some time to make a quick getaway.”

“And if we ran into the manager on the way out?” 

“We are two excellent lawyers who win arguments everyday, do you really think we wouldn’t find our way out of that situation?”

Kate lets out a huff, feeling a bit annoyed the more she presses Sandra. “Are you going to keep arguing with me about this?”

“You know I can keep going for hours,” she cheekily responds. Sandra smiles brightly at Kate, looking extremely pleased with herself. 

Kate feels even hotter because somehow that sounds suggestive outside of the courtroom. Her throat is dried out and her cheeks are on fire. She _has_ to get out of there. “Well, you can enjoy your time. I’m just going to go.” 

Kate quickly gathers her things and rushes away, ignoring Sandra as she calls her. 

It takes her a moment before she realizes that Sandra is following after her, pulling on her blazer as she gets back inside, trying to look more presentable. She slips her bag onto her shoulders and pulls off the hat, almost forgetting it was there. 

“Kate, hold on a second,” she stops right beside Kate. “Are you okay?” 

Kate steels herself as she pulls on her blazer. “I’m fine.” It comes out almost robotic and Kate can hear it for herself. Objectively, she is fine. That situation turned out better than expected because of Sandra. She doesn’t know why she’s getting worked up. 

But the concerned look on Sandra’s face doesn’t help at all because she can just feel her heart melt as Sandra’s doe-like eyes look at her. She’s genuinely worried and Kate can’t help but clam up. 

And yet…

Kate turns to look ahead of them or at least anywhere that isn’t Sandra. “I called for a car. You are more than welcome to join me,” she offers politely. 

“Oh.” Sandra nods and stands beside Kate. “Okay, thank you.” 

They just stand there quietly and awkwardly. Kate _feels_ fine, but also **not**. It’s like her heart can’t stop pounding inside of her. Sandra standing so close doesn’t help either but it’s strangely where Kate wants to be. There’s a strange attraction pulling her towards Sandra. 

Sandra looks like she wants to say something, but for _once_ she doesn’t. She just keeps glancing at Kate. Kate also keeps glancing back at Sandra. 

The car finally gets there after what feels like forever. 

Kate opens the door to let Sandra in first and the shy _thank you_ that Sandra utters brings a smile to Kate’s face. 

It’s going to take about an hour to get back into the city at this time and Kate feels like she should’ve thought her offer for them to a share a car over. 

Because not even two minutes in, Sandra finally breaks. 

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened at the pool. You’re right, we should’ve just apologized and went about our way,” Sandra offers up to Kate’s surprise. 

Kate shakes her head. “It’s not that I disagree with you, I was just caught off guard and you were trying to help by saying we were together.” 

“Oh.” Sandra lets out. Kate can see the gears turning in her head and she suddenly feels concerned. “Oh!” Sandra lets out again in a dawning realization. “Is this about calling you my wife?” 

The exclamation is loud enough that Kate glances to the driver, who is really trying to pretend not to listen. 

Kate feels herself warm again.

“I mean, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just you called me Mrs. Carlisle earlier and since we were both there it made sense if we were married. Which now that I think about it I could’ve said something else considering you’re not even gay.” 

“I’m not,” Kate interrupts Sandra’s rambling. Sandra is the one to turn pink this time. “I mean I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. It’s fine is what I'm saying. I’m not uncomfortable with being called another woman’s wife.” 

“Oh, okay, yeah. That’s cool, that’s good. I didn’t know--” Sandra stammers awkwardly.

Kate tenses at her reaction. “Does that bother you? Me being bisexual?”

Sandra turns beet red. This time she’s the one to look at the driver staring at them through the rear view mirror. “Uh-uhm. No, I just--I wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t know and--you don’t seem--” Kate stares at Sandra for her to continue. “Not what I mean! I’m just trying to say that you didn’t have to tell me if you felt pressured to or if you didn’t want to. It’s just the modern era where everyone is gay-- _or_ bisexual _or_ lesbian _or_ transgender--and it’s completely their business--” 

Kate lets Sandra’s rambling go on because she’s staring at Sandra. Sandra with her bright red cheeks, puppy dog eyes, cute button nose, and soft looking thin lips. Kate can't help but linger on her lips. The more distressed Sandra looks the cuter she really is and Kate really can’t hold back her smile around Sandra. 

“God, _please_ stop me from making a fool out of myself,” Sandra pleads as Kate keeps staring at her. 

Kate lets out a small laugh. 

“Are you really laughing at me?” Sandra exclaims in full offense. Kate continues to laugh until she feels Sandra gently push at her shoulder. “Stop it! I am trying really hard not to be offensive.”

Kate looks at Sandra and she can’t stop smiling. Her heart is still racing inside of her and her stomach is fluttering with butterflies, but she doesn’t mind it so much now. In fact, she likes it. A lot. 

And she gets why. 

It’s because she has a crush on Sandra Bell.


End file.
